


Dark side of the mind

by KenzieCrowley (Urban_Red_Fox)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Red_Fox/pseuds/KenzieCrowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley has a plan and he needs someone to turn Dean into a sleeper agent while he's in Hell. If he gets out he will help the demon, doing everything it takes to complete the missions. The question is, will Sam and Castiel notice it before the situation becomes irreversible? And can they identify the liaison between Dean and Crowley in time and stop her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark side of the mind

_(Year 6)_

Another day was coming to an end.

Sometimes Dean wondered if trying to keep up with the usual terms of day and night in Hell was making him stay human a bit longer. Maybe he should give up for good, letting Alastair and the others win. But would it be easier after that? Torturing others, becoming a monster and slowly turning into a demon? If only he could kill himself, in which case, even if it was possible, he would still end up here.

 _What if Sam can't find a way to save me?_  This question came up more and more frequently lately, the possibility of Sammy failing with the rescue mission. Hopefully he hadn't become a wreck. And hopefully he took care of his baby as well. The thought of Sam, Bobby and the Impala kept him kind of sane even during the worst kind of torture that son of a bitch could come up with.

Showing up as his father, making it look like he had become a monster that had absolutely no problem with tearing his own son to shreds over and over again. Of course he knew it wasn't him, but it still looked all too real. Hell can change people. Even the ones like his father, even him and, one day, maybe even Bobby and Sammy if they ended up here.

Dean hoped it wouldn't happen. He didn't want them to go through these things, but whenever their lifestyle came to his mind, it seemed inevitable.

There it was again: the very same noise he heard right before Alastair appeared. This time it wasn't right. Dean had been in Hell for what seemed to be a couple of years but he never came twice a day. There weren't chains now; he was lying on his back on a table and turned his head to the side, waiting to see who was coming.

It was a woman, around Sam's age with long black hair and grey eyes that reminded him on someone. She was familiar but he couldn't figure out who she was. But why would Alastair choose to appear like a woman he didn't even recognize? Was she a one night stand? He didn't know anymore. Letting out a sigh and closing his eyes, Dean waited for Alastair to say something.

"Hello, Dean," the woman said with a smile. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

He opened his eyes and looked over at her with a smirk. "Come on, Alastair, why would you come here as some chick I don't even remember?"

"Whoa, thanks." She walked closer and rested her elbows on the edge of the table. "Sorry to disappoint you, sweetie, but I'm not Alastair. I am who I am," she added happily.

Bobby. He had met her twice at Bobby's before and he only remembered her as  _crazy girl_. She was the poor little girl with the bad hunter daddy who dragged her into this world full of monsters. But, just like Sammy, she wanted a normal life so she went to college. Dean let out a long sigh and said, "Crazy girl."

She gave him a questioning look as she tilted her head. "Crazy girl?" she repeated. "Let me guess: you know me, but still can't remember my name." When he shook his head, she revealed it. "Blair Vassey."

"Nice to meet you again," he stated with a cocky smile. "But seriously, Alastair, I know it's you."

"I am not Alastair," Blair repeated firmly.

"Let's say it really is you. If you're here, it means you're dead," he said, but she quickly shook her head. "Then what's going on? How can you be here?"

Blair shrugged after she straightened up and ran a finger down the side of his face. "I have a friend who brought me here. He's really interested in you."

"Who is he?" Dean asked without hesitation.

"It doesn't matter."

He stopped asking questions. Blair seemed to be different, way more confident than before. As far as he remembered she was bipolar and almost ridiculously insecure thanks to her father. Nothing seemed to be making sense anymore and he was about to shut down his brain and call it a day. Still, he couldn't do it as he wanted to figure out what was going on.

"What happened to you?" he asked, his curiosity winning in the end.

Blair looked up at the ceiling for a second before circling around the table, her long nails scratching its surface. "I got some help from that certain friend," she said after a long pause. "It was worth its price."

Dean's eyes widened from shock upon hearing her answer. "You sold your soul to a demon?" She was a hunter's daughter, one that wanted to stay away from the supernatural world and now she was talking about a deal like this, not to mention how she was standing next to him in Hell.

"Oh, Dean," she started with a carefree laugh, "what is an insignificant little soul when it's about getting rid of my emotional highs and lows? Being a psychopath is so much more fun."

"How many years you have left?"

"That was the best part of the deal," she smiled widely, resting her palms on the side of the table as she hovered above his face. "Until I help him every once in a while, I can live as if there was no deal at all. When I die, he will get my soul."

There was only one question left. "Why exactly are you here?"

She thought for a second and bit her lower lip. "Let's keep it a secret for now. I'll come back later to fill you in. Until then, enjoy your stay."

 _Stupid bitch_ , he thought the moment she left. But her friend couldn't be Alastair; she wouldn't have come alone if he was. This meant someone wanted something from him, but in this case the said person was thinking about him getting out. Could it also mean Sam and Bobby were close to find a way to save him?

* * *

_(Year 13)_

"I hope you missed me, darling," Blair announced with a sing-song tone, marching closer to him. "I was surprised to see you hadn't told Alastair about me."

It had been roughly seven years since her first visit. Another seven years with constant torture and pain but he had kept it all to himself. He only remembered that meeting because ever since he's been here she was the only other person he saw apart from Alastair. Dean opened his eyes and looked up at her, only to see she hadn't changed at all; it didn't look like as if seven years had passed for her as well. Should he ask her about Sammy? In the end he came to the conclusion it wasn't a good idea so he remained silent instead.

The young woman fixed her ponytail as she sat next to him. Letting out a deep breath, she said, "Do you think they will ever find a way to get you out of here?"

"What does it matter to you?" he snapped at her angrily.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. I couldn't care less if you stayed here or not. Hell, I would even volunteer to help torturing poor little souls." He couldn't miss the coldness in her tone, the way her eyes brightened at the thought of hurting others. "It's my friend who would be more than happy to see you back on Earth."

"Who is this friend again?" he asked, thinking about their previous conversation. "A crossroads demon if I remember correctly."

Blair leaned above him. "His name is irrelevant," she said quietly. "Even if you get out of here somehow," she started, "he wouldn't let me tell you this. I'd be his liaison with you for a while."

"And what does he want from me?"

"Your help."

She seemed to be enjoying this conversation, letting him asking questions so she could be in control with her answers and the amount of information she felt like sharing with him. But Dean didn't care; he wanted to keep asking questions, one after another, hardly giving her time to think between them. She came back for a reason and he wanted to find it out.

"What kind of help?" he asked.

"Hard to tell," Blair shrugged.

"Why?"

She started to walk around the table with her arms behind her back. "When he says jump," she started, her voice fading as if she was waiting for him.

Dean couldn't help but laugh at this. "I say how high?" he finished with a smirk.

"Good," she nodded with a satisfied smirk on her lips.

It was something new. He had never heard of demons using humans for something like this, without possessing them and he couldn't even figure out what exactly did this mean. "So it would be about me becoming his soldier or servant?" he asked. Maybe he would be living close to them. Who knew, but probably his life would be completely different.

"No, you would get your life back," she said and he didn't believe his ears at first.

"You mean I would be some kind of a sleeper agent?" he asked uncertainly.

"Only if you get out of here and if you understand the reason why he wants you to agree," she corrected him.

"That's sick."

"You say this now, Dean. But a couple of more years down here and you will start to lose your mind. And then," she said seriously, stopping for a short second while she flashed a vicious smile at him, "you'll be ready to accept his reasons and our goals."

Dean hated to admit it, but she was right. Thirteen years in hell was already bad enough, and he was about to spend more time here which could easily turn him into a monster. But then he thought about Sammy, his problems, and the entire problem with Lucifer. "He's a demon therefore he's working for Lilith," he spoke up. "As far as I know Lilith runs the show here. Do you know what that means? Your friend sure as hell wants to get Lucifer out of his cage."

"Are you a hundred percent sure about that?"

He gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"You're not an idiot, Dean. I know that you're really clever so don't play dumb. You guys want to keep Lucifer in that cage. When it comes to this, we are on the same side," she explained calmly.

"Why should I trust you? A complete psycho who sold her sold to become a monster?"

"I don't want you to trust  _me_. I want you to trust  _him_."

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people don't like OCs but I had no other choice - aka I didn't want to turn any of the female characters into such a psycho and I needed an insignificant person for this. Hell, I even like OCs, okay? Anyway, about the pairings: I only wrote Crowley/OC, because there will be parts like this, but it's not a romantic relationship. Also I might include Destiel later on, but it'll only be strong subtext. Sorry.


End file.
